For now, Life
by deathwriter8
Summary: Well this is a a story with me and some of my friends. This is my own original work. But I did get inspired by the book series Odd Thomas
1. Chapter 1

For Now, Life.

Fifteen. Freshman. Male.

That's me in three simple words. The rest, you'll figure out soon enough.

Dallas, my name is Dallas, my last name is irrelevant, so, for now it's Winchester. Dallas Winchester, yes, that has a nice ring, doesn't it? Anyway, I subside in a small down called Sonoma in California, it's somewhere near San Francisco, no one really knows it exists. It's pretty much just known for its wine, many vineyards around, they pretty much run the place.

I go to Sonoma High, freshmen year. Much different place then my old middle school, many more people. It's been about four months since school started, I believe. It's also much nicer then my middle school, lonelier though, but that's just because well, you could say I'm the shy type. Though, I have met a few. Sidney, she was my first friend here, fun loving crazy Sidney, I love her as much as friendship could go. She's as well a freshman. Then there's Angela, and her girlfriend Meg, well, her full names Meaghan, but I can't remember the spelling most the time. Anyway, Angela is the more, I guess, boyish type, takes charge, can beat up practically anyone if she tried, she's one tough cookie. Then Meg, she seems pretty calm, funny, yet can be just as scary as Angela. They are quite the pair, cute though, I have to admit, they have a strong connection. They are both Juniors. There is also Tera, ah Tera, now she's a fun one to be around, loves to laugh, and makes others laugh to, she's always there to cheer anyone up. She's a freshman as well. Last but not least, Chrissy, I've known her since before High school, she's my girlfriend, and damn, she's great. Beautiful, kind, funny, loving, just everything about her is great. She's a Sophomore.

So, that's my friends, so far at least, and I wouldn't ask for any change.

Now, let's go onward, shall we?

It was a Monday, just a Monday like any other, hard to get out of bed, starts off slow, boring, nothing new. I got up, ate some breakfast, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed, made sure I had all my school supplies, and set out to school. My mom drove me. We only live like, five minutes away from school in car, if there's no traffic. If I walked, it would be about ten to fifteen, but I only walk after school. We arrived at the school, I waved to my mom and said goodbye, then grabbed my backpack and headed down the paved path that leads to all the class rooms. The school seems to be mostly outdoors. I walked over to the K building, I had Geography first thing this morning, and as usual, outside by the corner there stood my friends. I walked to them, saying good morning to each and giving Chrissy a small peck on the cheek before the bell rang, and we all split off to go to our class rooms.

I walked into my World Geography class, walking to my seat in the back in silence. I sat down, no one else had arrived yet, and they probably wouldn't for another minute or so. I waited, the teacher greeted me, and I nodded my head in acknowledgment. A few other students slowly made their way into the class room, finding their seats and chattering to each other, before the bell rang, by then, everyone had arrived. The teacher spoke on about what was happening in the world, wars in different countries, the government, laws and rights, and so forth. I wasn't paying attention for half of it, then before I knew it, the bell had rung. I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, then proceeded from the class room, I walked back to where I had been this morning, seeing that so far the only other there was Sidney. "How was English?" I asked, knowing that was her first period of the day.

She turned to look at me, giving me a genuine smile "Alright, boring." She shrugged her shoulders, then dropped her backpack on the ground, then sat by it. I soon followed, doing the same and sitting by her. I let out a yawn, then opened up my bag, taking out a granola bar and eating it. I get hungry fast. Though, most couldn't tell, for I'm no more than a mere 104 pounds at 5 foot 5 and a half. But I eat like a god damned cow. Guess that comes with a high metabolism, I suppose.

"Boring, I see." I looked to her, smiling gently. Her blue/green eyes shined in the morning light, she is really a pretty girl, and a perfect friend. I soon adverted my attention though, to someone else who headed our way. Tera.  
>"Guuuuuuys." She called to us as she, well, pretty much skipped toward us. Tera, it would take me days to explain her, but to put it simple, she's adorable, yet crazy, and you wouldn't want to piss her off either. She smiled widely then plopped down next to us and adjusted her glasses, which probably went a bit sideways from her skipping.<p>

"Hey Tera." Both me and Sidney said, practically at the same time. I let out a small laugh, as did the other two. We sat for probably about a minute or two, laughing and chatting before I spotted Angela and Meg heading our way. Angela had her arm around Meg's waist, they weren't afraid to bring their relationship into public, I wouldn't be surprised if they fell to the ground and had a full out sex scene, but I wouldn't be including that into this, that's a bit to R rated for this story.

We all waved to them as they headed over, "Hey Angela, hey Meg!" I smiled to them, as they did back. They soon stood before us, before Angela grinned, pushing Meg and her off to the side for a moment of "Make out time" This seemed to be a daily routine for the two, so we were all used to it. While we waited for them to finish up, I then spotted Chrissy heading over. I pushed myself up off of the ground and walked over to her, meeting her half way and giving her a hug, then a kiss on the cheek. Now, I'm not the one to show off my relationship in public quite as much as Angela and Meg. However, I did take her hand and bring her over to the rest, where they all said hello and smiled, by this time, the "Love Birds" Had finished and where now sitting down, fingers intertwined and seated closely, me and Chrissy stayed standing.

"How was Geography?" Chrissy asked me, knowing that, that class could put anyone to sleep, her voice had slight sarcasm hidden in it. I looked at her, and laughed lightly. Her beauty is real, no makeup or fancy clothing, rather tomboyish actually, which is her, which is what I love, I wouldn't ask for any other way.

"Oh you know, very exciting, full of details about the world and where states are placed, my favorite." I rolled my eyes, then stuck my tongue out as a playful gesture.

"Hey, you may want to keep that in your mouth, you'll attract flies." Angela spoke jokingly. But none the less, I put my tongue back in my mouth, hidden from flies. Everyone laughed, and poked fun at me for a moment, but then of course, I was laughing to. The break for now was 15 minutes, but now we were down to about 10. So we went on with what we were doing, we talked, laughed, joked, the normal. After a bit, I took out my phone and checked the time. 9:45, we had five more minutes. I tucked my phone back into my pocket after making sure the ringer was off, then gave Chrissy another quick peck on the cheek "Well, I gotta piss, I'll see you guys at lunch." I smiled and waved, as did the rest.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I walked down the walkway, dodging the students that were in my way and heading into the H buildings. The main part of the H section is a big, mostly round area where students go to hang out, as well as small events happen there, and the bathrooms are also tucked away to the side. I took my hands out of my pockets and blew on them as the cold air chilled my fingers. The morning is never very warm here, but, since it was winter, it was worse than normal. The door to the bathroom was shut, which in a way was odd, it's normally held open with the large trash can that sits by the entrance. I shrugged my shoulders, then pushed the door open and entered. When I walked inside, a strong smell of something whipped me in the face. Iron. It smelt of iron, whatever it was though, was strong, making me go light headed. I looked around the room, it had a row of green stalls on one side, sinks on the other, then urinals tucked away to the side in a small section of the restroom. I took another sniff, the irony smell still lingering in the air. Whatever it was, it was fresh, strong, and dizzying. The bathroom was empty except for myself, so I pushed open the first few stalls, seeing nothing but wasted toilet paper that was scattered along the floor as normal, and a few notes along the walls "_H+T forever" "(Insert teachers name here) is a bitch" _And a few drawings, which I'd rather not explain. I continued my search none the less, I opened the rest of the stalls before I came to the last one, the largest one. I pushed it open slowly, for, a reason I don't know, I was afraid of what may lay beyond the stalls door. And when I saw it, damn, was I afraid. A person, a human, a student, was lying face down, in a puddle of their own blood. My stomach churned and I cupped a hand over my mouth, backing away quickly, tripping over my own feet and falling flat on my ass. Yes, I am afraid of blood. Why, I don't understand, it never used to get to me until I got older. But something about it just nauseates me. I gagged a couple times, taking deep breaths trying to hold myself together. I closed my eyes, trying to think about something else, but that didn't work. There was a dead person, just feet away from me. _What the hell am I going to do_?

I stared in disbelief for a long while, by this time, the bell had already rung indicating students to head to their next class, but I ignored it. I scrambled to my feet, swaying as I did and holding onto the stall door to keep myself from stumbling over. By this time, I was lucky I hadn't passed out, this, _this _was a lot of blood, something I cannot well handle. But, I needed to know who this was, and how this happened, I needed to get a story, what if someone walked in and saw this? Saw me lingering over a dead students, I would be accused within seconds. I examined the body from a few feet away, not having moved from my spot. A male, of course, probably a Sophomore or a Junior it seemed, brown hair, which was now stained with red. Probably somewhere between five foot 10 and six feet. He was well built, maybe an athlete, or just worked out a lot and ate healthy. He had plain blue jeans and a dark colored shirt, midnight blue or black, it could be argued. But who _was _he, I couldn't see his face, and I doubt that I really wanted to, but I ventured forth anyway. I scooted forward, slowly, taking deep breaths, trying to get the nausea to pass, which decided to linger on. I knelt beside him, trying to stay far enough away where his puddle of blood wouldn't get onto my shoes or pant leg. I studied him, trying to figure out what the cleanest way of turning him over was. I didn't find one. I let out a sigh, then swallowed hard, I placed both of my hands onto his side at an attempt to roll him over, which surprisingly worked. He flopped over, his whole front half covered in the red liquid. I gagged again. Taking deep breaths and closing my eyes for a moment, trying to keep myself from heaving, something came to mind. _Who's the killer? _Yes, dead boy in the bathroom of a school, likely story for a suicide, but not this time, there was too much blood, and how he was just fallen over face first, I know it was a murder. When my mind cleared, I opened my eyes, then stared at the body. Chest wounds dug by knives, deep ones. I look him over, from top to bottom, his knees were busted, probably from harsh kicks or hits from a bat. That would have caused him to fall, leaving him the perfect victim for a bruttle stabbing attack. I counted 6 wounds in all, one in his left shoulder, two to the right of his chest, and three, all into his heart. By this time, I began to shake. _Just what is going on here? _Dead, student, person, school, death, blood, killing, murder. So many things to get my mind to wrap around, and it couldn't do it. I stared down at the body, I stared into his dark, dead eyes. His face was stained with blood, and I still didn't know who he was. I pushed myself back up to my feet, my legs wabbled and dared to fall out from under me, but I kept myself up, backing away from the body as if he were to come alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was sure that the body hadn't moved, I felt relieved, yet still sickened. I turned to the sinks and gripped each side with both of my hands, taking deep breaths and staring down. _I have to tell someone about this. _But who could I tell? I know cops roam around the school grounds, but maybe the principal would be better? Damnit. I spit into the sink, getting the taste of bile out that dared to enter my mouth. I turned the knob on the sink and washed my hands, also splashing some water onto my face. I stood for a moment longer, before I peered back over to the student, then turned and walked out. My legs were still wobbly and I was light headed, and before you say anything like "_Oh what a wimp." "It was just blood."_ I know that, but it was also a dead person in blood. Something I never wanted to witness. I slowly made my way into the office, the woman at the counter looked at me, suspecting me to ask a question, but I turned and walked down the hall into the principal's office. I knocked on thedoor and a voice called me to come in, so I did. I twisted the door handle and walked inside, but only entered about two feet in before he spoke.

"Good morning." He said. For some reason, I can never remember his name, so he's just principal to me. He's a rather larger man, and seems to be well, rather jolly, no pun intended. I just looked at him, I couldn't get the words "_Good morning Sir, how are you on this fine day?" _To escape, or, anything for that matter. "Is there something that you needed?" He then asked.

I cleared my throat, trying to get myself to calm down, knowing my words would come out shakily "W-Well Sir…There has been a um…" I stopped, thinking of how to put this "There is a dead student in the restroom." Blunt, I know, but nothing else came to mind. After I spoke, I felt my stomach twist, not because of what had happened, but, because I was afraid to see his reaction, what if he accused me? What if he called the police to come and take me in for questioning? I don't think I could handle that very well. But he stared at me, almost like an owl, wide eyed, I was half expecting his head to all the way around and then sideways and stare at me, hooting. He got up from his desk, and walked past me, so I followed, walking quickly to match his pace.

"Where?" Was all he said.

"At the H building, sir." He then stayed quiet until we arrived to the outside of the restroom, where he took out a walky talky from his belt and spoke into it, telling someone to come to the H building, I was guessing the police. And my guess was right, after a few minutes about three police men had arrived.

"Go to class." The principal spoke in a rather stern voice, so I obeyed without question. _Class…Class. _Oh, right, P.E. Alright, I don't hate P.E. but I'm not enthused either, especially now. I hurried my way to the locker rooms, which were now locked. I sighed of frustration, then walked out into the back of the school, where the track was. When I got there I spotted my class and teacher, they were running laps on the track. I walked to her, and she spotted me, not looking very happy for I was late, and didn't have my P.E. clothes on.

"I-I'm sorry for my absence." I took a deep breath, trying not to make eye contact with her. She just looked at me for a moment, I felt rather uncomfortable.

"You alright there Winchester?"

I blinked, then looked up at her "Oh, yes, fine, perfect." Which of course, was a flat out lie

She seemed to not have noticed "Alright, well, since you don't have your clothes, walk the track." I nodded, then proceeded to enter the track, where the rest of the class was running, along with a few other classes of different grades. I stayed to the side in lane 7, letting everyone else pass me with ease.

"Hey! Dallas!" I heard a voice call out, a girl. I turned to look behind me as a saw her jog up, Alex. Alex is a Senior, I only know her because she has P.E. the same time as I do. She came up to me and walked as well, she didn't seem to care to listen to teachers instructions. Alex is, interesting, she's rather nice, but I don't know too much about her. I nodded my head to her and gave a rather sad excuse for a smile. It was more like a sickening grin. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my, the images of someone dead, of all the blood, the wounds, I was beyond my phobia, I was just flat out sick. "You look like you've seen a ghost, was it ugly?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, but I shook my head.

"Not a ghost, but something close."

"A vampire?"

"This isn't Twilight." I reminded her. She laughed.

"Well then, spit it out." She nudged me on.

I thought, how was I supposed to explain someone dead in the school? "Death in the school." Once again, I was blunt. All she did was look at me for a moment, I couldn't read her expression, she just seemed, normal.

"Death in the school? So, there's a dead body lying around?"

"Well, it's in the men's restroom, so, not really just lying around."

"Did you do it?"

"Of course not!" I stated, I couldn't even get myself to kill a spider, and I hate spiders.

She laughed "I was messing with you." I grimaced "But seriously, who was it?"

"That's what I don't know, I'm guessing he is-_was _a Sophomore or Junior, brown hair, well built, simple clothing."

"Huh, well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." She waved, then jogged ahead, I stopped. I moved to the side, leaning on the fence and sat down, watching others run by.

The rest of the class went off to play baseball; I stayed where I was, for no one noticed me much anyways. Soon enough the bell rang, I pushed myself from the ground and walked back to campus. Most passed me easily, for I took my time, I had study hall now, which meant time to read. I waited in front of the gym as everyone gathered, the teacher soon followed, leading us through the gym outside and into the Pavilion. It's a rather empty room besides many lunch tables folded up to the sides, I walked to the back left corner of the room, pulling out one of the tables, and taking a seat alone. I shifted my shoulder, having my backpack fall off onto the table where I then opened it and dug through. _The Uninvited_ was the book I grabbed out. I sat down, and read silently. 50 minutes later the bell rang, I always get lost in my reading, time goes back quickly. I put the bookmark in, which was just a piece of torn paper, and placed the book back into my bag, zipping it up and putting it back over my shoulders. I proceeded back to where my friends should be. It had been about two hours, but I was still shook up. When I came by they were all there, but they seemed to look at me oddly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Most shook their head. Chrissy stood up and came to me, putting a hand onto my forehead, I blinked, confused.

"You alright? You don't seem well." She told me, her voice laced with concern. Did I really look that bad?

"What do you mean?"

"You're whiter than a ghost." And there goes those ghost comments again.

"I'm always pale." Which is true.

"You're paler than normal."

"Don't worry about it."

"I will."

I shrugged, then looked to the others "Is that why everyone seems so off?" I asked

"Not exactly. We heard that someone died today, here on the school grounds." Angela spoke up, I looked at her. News spreads fast.

"Who was it?"

"A Junior, his name was Jake Ford, had a few classes with him, nice guy."

_Jake Ford. Junior. Nice guy. _Why would someone want kill him? He must not be all that nice then, or he just pissed off the wrong people. "Hello, earth to Dallas." I shook my head then blinked, Sidney was in front of me, waving her hand in my face.

"Huh what? Yeah, present." I gave her a weak smile. She stared.

"Anyway, besides that, what's up with you?" Angela asked. I sat down, as did Chrissy and Sidney after. I told them of what happened, how I found _him._


	3. Chapter 3

"That's horrible, who could have done this?" Tera exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's what I've been thinking, all I know is, we need to all be careful around here for a while." I told them, sighing afterward. I leaned back onto the wall, staring upward at the clouded sky. Everyone was mostly silent, probably getting this all through their heads, while mine pounded.

"Winchester, I need a word with you." I felt a shiver go up my spine as I heard this voice, I looked forward, it was the principle. I nodded then stood up, looking at everyone with the "_Oh God help me I'm going to be killed." _Kind of expression.

"Yes sir…" He then lead me around the corner, by the parking lot where students hung out sometimes, but instead of students there were the cops I had seen before. My throat was dry, I swallowed.

"Okay son, we have a few questions for you." The cop who stood in the middle said, he was the tallest and leanest of the three. I nodded. "So, when did you find the body?"

"About 9:45 this morning."

"Did you know the students name?"

"No sir."

"So you've never spoken to him?"

"Never sir."

"Did you see anybody else enter or leave the scene before you?"

"No sir."

"Alright, and you can stop with the _sir."_

"Yes, sorry sir." He glared down at me, then looked at the other two.

"Alright, well we are done here for now, but we may have more questions for you later."

I nodded "Alright…" The principal made a hand motion, telling me to go. I nodded and walked back to where my friends where and sat down by them. Meg and Angela each raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Meg asked, slightly tilting her head to the right.

"Just questions about the body."

"Didn't take long." Angela added.

"I know, it was only a simple Q and A" I sighed, then stood up again, looking around for a moment "Hey Sidney, tell the Earth Science teacher I got sick and went home, alright?" We have the same class together. She nodded, not questioning me. I waved to the rest, then walked off down the hall, since it was lunch hour, this would be easy, Juniors and Seniors are already going in and out of the school grounds, I just needed to find a crowd. I walked faster, getting up to the side of a group of either Juniors or Seniors that were leaving the school grounds, they either didn't notice me, or didn't question, but I stayed by their side until we stepped off the curb, then I bolted into a run. I sprinted down the walk way that led to the road, making sure no one saw me leave campus. I stopped when I got to the stop light, pressed the button four or five times, then waited. When the lights turned red and the walk sign white, it was my signal to go, I quickly walked my way across the street, then, passing the bike shop, I continued down the sidewalk.

I walked for 5 to 10 minutes before coming to a stop at the apartments that are down the street from the school, then turning into the parking lot. I walked up the stairs that led to the upper floor of the buildings, then stood in front of the room labeled "62", knocking on the door with my knuckles, I took step back and waited. The door opened wide after a moment, and a smiling figure stood in it. "Hey! Little bro!" The female beamed.

Cecily or as I like to call Ceci, she's 19, and has been like a sister to me for quite a while now, I met her a couple years ago after I had gone through some rough times, she was working at a club where boys and girls, between the ages 12 and 18 can go after school or on weekends to get away from home and meet new people, that's where I met her. She helped me with many problems, because a few she knew herself, but since then, we have been close. "Hey Ceci." I smiled gently, yet weakly.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She questioned for a moment, but then stepped back, inviting me in.

I nodded "Yes I _should,_ but I'm not." I accepted her invitation and walked inside the door as she shut it behind us, as normal, I walked to the small couch that sat in front of a TV and plopped down in it, looking behind me at her, she gave me an odd look.

"You alright there Dallas? You don't look your best."

"Yes, I'm fine, but that's what I'm here about, I need some help." I looked to her, almost begging.

She nodded, then went to the small kitchen area which was close to the front room, I heard the fridge open, and she walked back with two soda's, handing me one as she took a seat beside me. I took the soda, giving her a thank you and popping it open, then taking a sip. I then put it between both my hands, and leaned forward, turning my head to look at her as I proceeded to tell her about what happened.

"A dead student, at the school? That's horrible." She stared, her eyes wide, the town was small, so anything to do with death was a pretty big scare.

I nodded, letting out a deep sigh "Yeah…" I leaned back, rubbing my head "And I plan to figure out who it was."

She shook her head in disapproval "That's a terrible idea." She stated.

"I know."

"Then don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous." She gave me a stern look.

I shrugged "Oh well."

She just rolled her eyes, shaking her head "If you get yourself killed, don't come running to me."

"If I'm dead, I don't think I can run."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."


End file.
